


numb (for now)

by rag__tag



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Pre-Core Gaster, gaster doesnt die in this one hooray, i just wanted an excuse to upload something, kind of hurt/comfort i guess, sans is gaster's lab assistant, the sans x gaster tag needs more fluff i kid you not, this was written shittily at like 7:30am rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rag__tag/pseuds/rag__tag
Summary: just a little one-shot where sans doesn't feel up to anything, has a shit day at work, goes home, gaster asks if he can come over and then they come over and then fluff happensHonestly, I am like the worst person ever with fanfiction titles smfhat least i even tried with this one :')





	

**Author's Note:**

> //edit: actually gave it a half decent title
> 
> I didn't edit this so there's probably spelling mistakes pls dont kill me  
> i'll edit this after school i promise

Sans groaned, heaving himself up in bed when he heard his alarm go off. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at his phone, and proceeded to pick it up and turn the alarm off. Today was going to be a horrible day, and boy, he knew it. He pulled himself away from the comfort and warmth of his bed, and out into the colder living area.  
Sans went ahead and made himself breakfast – a poorly made bowl of cereal. He spent most of his eating time by just moving the cereal around in the bowl, eating little bits and pieces every now and again. He rested his head in his hand, sighing, not noticing Papyrus’s presence.  
“GOOD MORNING, BROTHER? ARE YOU OKAY?”  
“yeah, i’m alright.”  
“YOU DON’T LOOK LIKE IT…”  
“don’t worry, i’m just tired.” Sans shrugged. He quickly finished eating his breakfast, went to his room to put his clothes on for work, grabbed his lab coat and anything else he would need for the day, and out the door. Just as he was about to leave, Papyrus stopped him. He bent down a little so he could be at a level hight with Sans, and spoke with a voice that was uncharacteristically quiet and comforting.  
“Sans, if you ever feel really, really down, or not feeling up to doing anything, or anything really negative, please don’t hesitate to give me a call or talk to one of your co-workers, okay?”  
/god, there’s no way in the world i’m gonna go running to gaster with this. he’s stressed enough, he doesn’t need to worry about me. but… gaster’s my boyfriend, i probably should so we can both get any upset from me up and out with../ Sans thought to himself.  
“alright. thanks, bro.” Papyrus gave Sans a brief, quick and definitely soothing hug, then gave him a dismissive nod when he let go. Sans needed that, but it wasn’t enough to make him feel better.  
“you’re the best, pap. i’ll see ya this afternoon or this evening.”  
“HAVE A NICE DAY, SANS!” Sans waved to Papyrus as he walked out of the door. Hooooo boy, today was going to be bad.

 

The laboratory doors opened to welcome Sans in, and he walked through. He was honestly feeling that bad, that his grin wasn’t there, and he was frowning a little, his pupils small and slightly dimmer in his eyesockets. Everyone greeted him, with a few asking if he was alright.  
“yeah, i’m fine.” He’d simply reply with. He walked to the room that he and his boss, Dr. W.D. Gaster worked in together. He was oblivious to Gaster talking to him for a little bit, and then jolted as he felt his hand on his shoulder.  
“Sans, are you okay?”  
“oh, uh, yeah, sorry. just turned into a star, because i spaced out for a moment.” A small smile tugged at Gaster’s mouth at the joke that his co-worker told.  
“If you say so. Just keep in mind that I’ll happily listen to any problems you might have, okay?”  
“okay. thank you, i appreciate it.” Gaster nodded, and turned around to his work.

 

After a long, painfully slow day, Sans was finally walking back to his home in Snowdin. He went to the river person, got a ride and walked home. He got his keys out, unlocked the door and went in. The warm comfort of the house felt nice on his bones compared to the chilly breezes in Snowdin. He went to his room, got himself into some more comfortable clothes and laid down on his bed, scrolling down his Undernet feed. Today didn’t necessarily have anything bad happen in it, but it felt horrible. Really, really horrible.  
He put his phone down after scrolling through it, and closed his eyes. Sans admitted that he could use a hug and some comfort right now…  
bzzt! bzzt! He heard his phone buzz, and he reached over to pick it up. A call from… W.D. Gaster? That was the last thing he expected this afternoon! He willingly answered.  
“hey, g.”  
“Good evening, Sans. Is everything okay? You didn’t look like you were feeling your best today at work.”  
“i guess you could say that i was feeling… uhhh…” Gaster knew that Sans was trying to come up with a pun.  
“Sorry to interrupt, but are you sure you’re okay?”  
“well… ahh, who am i kidding. i honestly wasn’t feeling well at all today. dunno why, just didn’t feel up to anything today, heh.”  
“I’m free for the rest of this evening, would you be happy for me to come over in around ten minutes?”  
“that would be really nice. i could use some comfort at the moment. especially considering that my brother won’t be back til nine.”  
“Alright, I’ll be there in ten minutes. I’ll see you then, dear.” Sans’s face quickly went from that normal ivory hue to a bright blue as he blushed from the nickname.  
“alright, i’ll see ya then.” Gaster hung up, and Sans put his phone down. He was already feeling better, but not completely. Just the thought of his partner coming over made him feel happier.

 

He heard a knock on the door, and shot up from his bed. He got out, walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Sans couldn’t help but smile when he saw Gaster.  
“heya. come on in.” Sans moved out of the way so his partner could get in, and they both got comfortable on the couch in the living area.  
“So, Sans, are you feeling better at all?”  
“yeah, a little. mainly the thought of you cheered me up.” This made Gaster smile a little.  
“Alright, how are you feeling now?”  
“weeeell… still not too well, but i am feeling a little better.” Gaster nodded slowly.  
“Could you be a little more specific?”  
“alright then. i feel as if all of this wouldn’t really be worth it? it’s hard to explain. like, y’know, everything in the world doesn’t have a meaning, including myself. i just don’t feel up to doing anything, either. i guess the best way to put it is to say that I feel… numb.” Gaster didn’t know how to respond, so he decided to do it physically instead. He pulled Sans into a hug, and the latter happily accepted it, hugging him in response. Sans buried his head into his partner’s shoulder, enjoying the moment.  
“i love you so much…” Sans mumbled quietly, but enough for Gaster to hear.  
“I love you too, Sans.”  
“you mean everything to me, gaster.” Sans wasn’t upset or crying, but he was feeling a lot, lot better than earlier. However, he didn’t want to let go.  
“hey, can we just cuddle for a bit?”  
“Of course.” The two got into a more comfortable position, with Sans snuggling into Gaster’s side and Gaster holding him with one arm.  
The couple remained like this for a few minutes, and then Sans shifted so he was on Gaster’s lap. The latter appreciated how lightweight the smaller skeleton was. He wrapped his arms around Sans’s hips, pulling him closer, and Sans placed his hands on Gaster’s shoulders. Gaster closed his eyes, leaned forwards and planted a small kiss on his partner’s mouth, raising one of his hands to hold Sans’s cheek. Sans smiled genuinely for the first time that day, and leaned forwards, resting his head on Gaster’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around them.  
“i love you so, so much. thank you for being there for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed this shitty little thing i whipped up before school this morning :')  
> while you're here, check out my deviantart!! sawborg-pies.deviantart.com


End file.
